Psychic's Have Problems Too
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: Yuugi and his adopted siblings recently lost their Grandfather. Now, due to his will and some mysterious 'Higher Realm' the siblings are dropped into their Grandfather's world. With the help of a set of odd Triplets and others they find love and more.


**Lunny: Okay, so here's the deal. BEFORE I finish up "Renewed Time" I am publishing the Prologue for each of the five stories I have in the works…based on the votes in the poll the following TWO WEEKS, dictates on which story will take the spotlight first… (for example if The Phantomhive Opera gets the most votes it'll be the first to be completed….) So, vote based on the Prologue and the Summary given in my Profile...please.**

**Solarius: Your input and cooperation is greatly appreciated.**

**Cold: Now…the Prologue for "Psychic's Have Problems Too"…**

**Psychic's Have Problems Too**

**Prologue**

It was simple to Dartz, Solomon Motou knew where the portal to the Higher Realm and the blasted old man was going to tell him or else watch as his adopted grandchildren were killed one by one. The Illusionist, 3rd in Command of The Hidden Society stood before the Master Mind Reader's home. Smirking he entered…

Yuugi and his siblings weren't home when they're Grandfather was murdered; the pint sized mind reader was playing a arcade game against one of his elder brothers. Now, Yuugi and his so-called siblings weren't related by blood due to the fact that Yuugi's parents both died when the youth was 2 years old. No, his Grandfather adopted all the children and placed himself as their Grandfather. Yuugi came from a odd family; they were all psychics and their Grandfather trained them each day to control and hone their abilities.

The eldest was Joey Wheeler, a teen of about 17 years. Joey was the first of the grandchildren to be adopted at the tender age of 6. The American youth had blonde hair that fell to just above his shoulders and bright honey brown eyes. He was a special psychic that one only heard of in rumors. All five senses of the boy were heightened to amazing lengths. His hearing was so strong that there were times he could pick up the whispers of spirits or maybe even one's own heart. His touch was to the point where he could either feel your emotion as if it was his own or glean memories of your past. His taste was to the level that he could know instantly if there was danger or poison in his food or drink from just the air itself. His smell was so that once he got a person's personal scent {there was not blocking that} he could track them for days. His sight was a powerful weapon, at night he could see anything from the smallest mouse on the other side of town to a speck of dust on his own shoulder. The only problem with his power was that when he was younger and it was just developing his father put the child's head through a wall, which damaged his eyesight so that now he couldn't see during the day.

The second to be adopted was Malik Ishtar, also 17 years. Malik was, for lack of a better term, a seer. His abilities terrified his father who threw the poor child out when he was 6; Solomon picked the boy up off the streets immediately. Malik was Egyptian with a tan complexion, pale blonde hair that flared around his head and lavender eyes which sparkled with impish delight. He also had two elder siblings who were in the custody of their mother as they both displayed her Seer traits, the poor woman thought that Malik had none and left him with his father. As it horribly turned out the kid was a late bloomer. Malik got dizzy when a vision of past came, everything became foggy with a vision of the present and he got a splitting headache by a vision of the future.

Then there was Ryou Watkins*. A youth of 16 years, he was adopted when he was only 6. Ryou was British, but his father adored the Japanese Culture thus the reason behind his first name. Ryou's father loved his son, but his family was the ones to get rid of the child. Ryou's father later killed himself out of grief. Ryou had pure white hair that was layered and doe-brown eyes. His ability was a rare one as he was known as a Speaker. One who could talk with all manner of life, Ryou's specialty was plants and animals.

The only girl and notable youngest of the five at 14 was Serenity Wheeler, Joey's biological little sister. She and her brother were parted when they're parents split not long after Joey's 'accident'. The girl had shown abnormal traits and her mother sent her back when she was 4. Solomon accepted the girl and showed her the love that he showed his other 'grandchildren'. Her ability was an interesting one as she was an 'Automatic Writer', one who writes when in a trance… the information is usually by otherworldly means. It was only increased further by the fact that she was born blind.

His only biological grandson was Yuugi. He and Ryou were the same age, 16 years. Yuugi was a mind-reader like his grandfather and father, his mother had been a weak telekinetic. His parents died when Yuugi was 2, so his grandfather stepped into the role of 'Parent'. When Yuugi was 5, he brought home Joey, 2 months later came Malik, a little after the New Year came Ryou and lastly before the middle of the 1st month Serenity was brought into their lives. The amethyst eyed boy was excited to have brothers and a little sister. It didn't matter to him that none of them shared the same last name, it only mattered that they felt like family. Yuugi's hair was a family trait, gold bangs framed his angelic features, while ebony black that faded into soft amethyst framed his star-shaped hairstyle. He was easily as strong as his father as the mind-reading was easily controlled and he could block out others while keeping a mind link with his 'family'. He also if angered could crush a person's mind, not entirely the best or quickest way to die.

The small group of siblings all paused as Ryou looked to a nearby panicked bird, Joey's hearing picked up something he never wanted to hear, Malik's vision became foggy and Yuugi felt his Grandfather's mind become weaker. They all looked at one another before rushing off; mindful of Serenity.

They got to their home that they shared with their Grandfather, a small game shop with the house on top. By then, thankfully, Dartz and his goons were gone, but the price was steep. Yuugi was the first to enter, freezing at the doorway to their home the youth screamed.

"GRANDPA!"

**TBC**

**Lunny: Sniffle, I hated doing that! I really like Grandpa, but it helps with the story…forgive me fair voters.**

**Solarius: Let's hope this one gets more hits…**

**Lunny: That depends on the votes…I'm serious about that poll…**


End file.
